


Q (ON HOLD)

by bluepearl



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Magic-Users, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepearl/pseuds/bluepearl
Summary: PSA: I decided to Re-write everything. New concept, new everything. Please bear with me!!Sungjin was born to lead the organization. YoungK hates losing his dictionary. Wonpil likes his lighter so much he swam on the lake when it fell. Dowoon is being his cute self even when he kills people.But, above all, Jae just wants his lobster.[Mafia!AU and Bungou Stray Dogs crossover]





	1. When YoungK Narrate Things

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please notice me when I did things wrong.
> 
> This is written with Japanese novel style in mind. Some chapter will be very short.

Before anyone sues me, I would like to give a quick disclaimer that I have no hand in this matter. No hand and no choice at all. I only spill these in honor to remember my dear friends and hold my memories. I tried really hard to kill her from the moment she begs me for story, but she’s clever enough to evade my traps, so here it is.

The light was dim that day.

I walked home at nine, as usual. It’s gotten to the point that I don’t have to open my eyes anymore; my feet would have sent me back safe and sound. After five years, it’s becoming dull, really.

“Oi, Brian!”

A familiar husky voice was captured by my ear.

I turned to find Sungjin standing in front of le Chat Noir. His attire implied that he attended a fancy meeting before going here. A solid black tailored suit with silver tie, pair of shiny shoes, and a perfect hairdo. Even without enough light to see his expression, Sungjin was most likely giving me a polite smile. Typical business manner that he pulls out whenever necessary.

We’ve been friends for years. There’s no need to do that.

“Come inside for a drink.”

I nodded, following him without thinking. I have time to kill, so why not.

 

Q

01\. When YoungK Narrate Things

 

Le Chat Noir was quiet. Nobody was there except us, the old bartender Mr. Chou, and a young boy I haven’t seen before. Upon seeing me, he stood, as if I’m an important person he should be polite upon. I burrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Mr. Chou, trying to ask who on earth is this.

Sungjin was the one answering.

“This is Dowoon. He’s on training.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

This Dowoon has a deep, velvety voice that was far from what I expected. I pursed my lips, not knowing how to respond. I’m not the one to chat.

“Hello, Dowoon. I’m YoungK.”

He spelled my name quietly, trying to know how it tasted like.

“What kind of training?” I asked.

“I was recruited to be an executive.”

“Immediately?” I raised my eyebrow.

Sungjin said, “He has talent. Please sit so we can talk more.”

If that’s what he says, then that’s what it would be. In matter of recognizing talent, there’s no better man than Sungjin to do that. So I sat, told my order to Mr. Chou (who didn’t seem to age a bit, he’s amazing), and wait.

Nobody’s saying anything.

I stared at Sungjin, silently talked to him. We knew each other pretty well to do it. Within ten seconds I already get by ‘we can talk more’ he meant I can ask him things. Cause I would be the one who trained him next.

Great.

My gaze shifted at the young boy. “What’s your ability?”

Dowoon said a word in a language I didn’t know. When he caught my confused look, he fell silent, trying hard to translate it.

“『Red Riding Hood』,” he finally said.

“Can you show it to me?”

“I better not.”

“I’m really curious.”

It’s true. I know what little red riding hood is. To see someone like this bear an ability with that name, that’s interesting. ‘Red Riding Hood’ is no fancy name, but it doesn’t reflect what it can do. An ability that can’t be read solely by name is dangerous.

He could be—no, most likely, dangerous.

“What’s your ability?” he asked.

He’s clearly evading my request, but with Sungjin’s stern look, I didn’t push him and instead play around.

“Mine is 『Absolute Sight』,” I answered.

“So you’re a marksman.”

Mr. Chou put my drink in front of me. I sipped. It tasted sweet, much to my surprise. When the sour kicked in, I winced.

“Well, yes. But that’s not what my ability is supposed to do.”

Dowoon nodded. “I understand.”

“How’s training so far?”

“Not bad.”

“Which family did you come from?”

“Yoon.”

“How would you write it in hanja and what does it mean?”

He closed his eyes. A faint white lines appear, making 尹 in the air before me.

“It means eldest.”

That’s a familiar name when I think about it, but at that time I couldn’t remember.

I clasped my hands.

“Anyway, in marksmanship, you’ll be trained by me. You won’t be handling the big sniping gun, but you should know how to shoot, at least. Have you received the sorcery training?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We should start pretty soon. You have a lot to learn, Mr. Yoon.”

A faint smile appeared on his face. That was a childlike one—pure happiness grin. He may be dangerous and talented, but in heart, he’s still a kid.

Oh boy. He and Wonpil would get along just fine.

 ●

“How?”

I sighed. “Fine.”

Sungjin dismissed Dowoon after I asked some other things. He politely said goodbye and left by himself.

“He’s a good one.”

“Do you know what his ability does?”

“His is quite… interesting. He could make anyone do his bidding, and by anyone, I mean anyone.”

So it’s either manipulation or torture. Whichever it is, it’s not pretty.

“Whose is stronger, you or him?”

“We can’t compare two entirely different abilities, right?”

He’s right. Abilities are not to be compared. Sungjin’s ability, 『Tea Party』, is an entirely different thing. He can’t make anyone instantly abide him, nor does Dowoon can summon a cute little girl.

“But.”

Sungjin stared at his clear blue cocktail.

“If we’re about to fight for our life, Dowoon will be the one standing above my corpse.”

Ah.

I recalled the conversation we’ve just had, and the smile he accidentally showed. He’s just like a younger sibling that everyone likes and pet dogs whenever he sees them. As you already know by now, Sungjin is nowhere weak. If Dowoon could beat the leader of Black Tie Society that easily…

As expected. The most dangerous abilities are always graced to those with a gentle heart.

“That’s why you taken liking on him?”

“No. I’m not that shallow.”

“I thought you’re a mafia leader.”

Sungjin smiled at me. “Really? How lowly you think about us.”

“Then why are you so fond of Dowoon?”

I waited for further explanation as to why he personally introduces me to Dowoon, but Sungjin kept his mouth shut.

“Where have you been? You look like a normal businessman.” I tried to maintain a conversation, as I don’t get to see Sungjin often.

“You’re the educated one with a business degree.”

“Stop teasing me. You have your own degree, don’t be jealous.”

He chuckled.

“There’s this new… gang. My friend leads it. They invited me and Seungcheol to talk about things, so I decided to be fancy.”

Well, that’s Sungjin for you. He wants everything to be perfect. “That sounds like you.”

“Yo, Brian, Bob! Why are you here?”

A blonde guy sat beside me and clung his arms on my neck. He quietly spoke to me in English. “ _You’re not busy, right? I need to talk to you._ ”

If there’s one weakness I can say about Sungjin, it’s his inability to understand English.

“ _Sure, after this._ ”

“I’m sorry but please use proper language.”

Jae, his number one informant and translator, only flashed him a big, toothy smile.

No one dared to talk to Sungjin without the real polite language, let alone grinning at him while ignoring his request. No one except us, the friends he still bonds with outside this world. Plus, Jae is actually older than Sungjin.

“Aren’t you busy, Bob?” Jae asked. “I need to talk to Brian.”

“Please do. I can’t understand, anyway.”

Jae eyed me carefully. He didn’t even have to talk. I already knew.

Something was wrong.


	2. When Sungjin Get A Birthday Cake

“Why are you so fond of Dowoon?”

I never intended to answer his question, anyway. And YoungK never pushed me. We let that question hanging in the air.

I opened the door to my room.

A little girl sat on my desk, clearly waiting for me.

I smiled. “Hello, Emilia.”

 

Q

02\. When Sungjin Get A Birthday Cake

 

“I’m bored. Don’t you have some toys around here? Can’t find it.”

Emilia Müller Kant is my demon. She’s a German little girl and was killed when Hitler rose to power. We’ve been together since I was born. Her being a kid forever feels a bit strange since I grow up by time, but she didn’t. Nonetheless, we’re good friends.

“What do you want to play?”

Those clear blue eyes stared at me. “Puzzle.”

I walked to the cupboard and pulled a box. 5000 pieces of white puzzle. “Here.” I handed the box to her.

She calmly opened the box, poured the content, and then sat. Focused on the puzzle.

The room was quiet. I reached a book that I’ve been reading. It’s a good book. I continued reading where I left it. I got to the part when the heroine is starting a journey to find the way back home, but I sensed that home was not what she sought.

She was trying to find the truth.

“I have something to ask you,” she said suddenly.

“Do tell.”

“You look troubled. Is everything alright?”

As expected, from a being I’ve been together for my entire life. She could read me like I could read her. I sighed.

“You remember our neighbour in Busan back then? The one who always gets us candies and his son plays with us?”

Emilia nodded. “I remember. The son was around my age at that time, right? Why?”

“He died. His son was given to Father, and now that Father’s gone, I have to take care of him.”

“Favouritism?” she guessed.

Spot on.

“Don’t think too much about it. Busan was your hometown, of course you have sentiment towards things related to it.”

Emilia was right.

She didn’t even look at me while saying that. She’s too interested in her puzzle. But her tone was serious.

“I suggest you take some space. Not because of what people think of you, but to avoid further entanglement. You know what will happen if you get too attached.”

I know. That was how I lost a comrade. I won’t lose anyone again.

“But for now, I think you’re okay. Just be natural and you’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Emilia,” I said.

“No worries. Do you know why I like you, Sungjin?”

“No.”

Emilia was very secretive. It’s uncommon for her to talk about herself, let alone her giving personal information casually.

“You are scary, if we think about it. But you don’t want to. Deep down you’re a very caring person and you hold things dear to you close to your heart, but you won’t show it. It’s because you’re a leader you don’t show your feelings, even though they’re very strong. And you handle your feelings well. That’s why I’m glad I’m tied to you. You never wanted to be here, but because it’s your responsibility, you still do, and you do it well. You’ve grown well.”

That was some detailed sentences. And I can’t believe a girl younger than me said that I’ve grown well. She sounded like a grandma.

“You’re just like my brother.” Emilia grinned.

“You have a brother?”

She nodded in response, but didn’t say anything further than that.

“Anyway, be careful, Sungjin. Once they found out about the boy, you’re finished.”

“I entrusted him to YoungK.”

“The sniper with a pretty name?” her face lightened up.

Emilia has always been liking YoungK for whatever reason. She said his name is pretty. With ‘eternal sunshine’ as the meaning of YoungK’s real name, I have to agree. But her interest towards my friend was a bit obsessive. Whenever he came, Emilia tagged alongside him and usually ask him to tell her a story.

YoungK never declined her request. I think that’s why she likes him.

“He’ll be safe with him, right?”

I asked, partly to myself. There was no answer. Maybe it’s because the answer has been set from the start.

“Would you check the calendar, please?” ask Emilia. “I can’t read.”

What a lie. I gazed at the calendar on the desk from the corner of my eye.

January 16.

Today’s my birthday.

“Happy birthday, Sungjin.”

“Um, thank you.”

I’m not the one to celebrate my own birthday, but I usually give the others gift at their birthday. I just want to. As an important person, I can do whatever I want to.

There was a knock on my door.

I silently asked Emilia for permission, cause she could see who’s outside.

“No, it’s okay. You’ll be surprised.”

I turned the knob.

“SURPRISE!”

Something was shoved right onto my face.

I couldn’t see anything past white cream, but I know exactly what happened.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNGJIN!”

Jae’s voice. YoungK’s complaint on the background. Wonpil shouting random words. Even Dowoon was there, not saying anything obscene, but gave me a big smile and a small congratulation.

“Really, Jae? So this is what you planned right in front of my face?”

Shifting his glasses, Jae smiled.

“ _At least I didn’t say it right in front of your salad_.”

I could hear Emilia’s laugh behind my back. She’s German, and educated, of course she knows what that means.

Dumbfounded, I only responded with a stupid grin.

I didn’t understand a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same, Emilia. I like myself some Kang Younghyun.


	3. Jae Eats Ice cream, Then the Search Starts

So, you want me to tell you something? Well, Ms. Writer, there was nothing exciting on my side. I’m just Bob’s loyal sidekick, that’s all. Unlike Brian who has been scouting everywhere or Dowoon the youngest Society’s executive ever, I’m like a ghost. Sometimes there, sometimes not. There’s nothing happened to me.

Well, maybe I am lying, a little bit.

So, you see, I’m not born into the dark world like Sungjin or Wonpil. I wasn’t in the military like YoungK. In retrospect, I’m a bit similar to Dowoon, a civilian who knows nothing but helplessly dragged into this mess. But unlike him that was in Sungjin’s care, I know no one at first.

I was just happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Q

03\. Jae Eats Ice Cream, Then the Search Starts

 

My curiosity and over friendliness has led me on a journey I would never imagine will go through. But you wouldn’t have interested in how I joined Black Tie Society, right? You are here for Q.

So I first heard about Q when I was in California.

Quick start, I wasn’t tied to anyone back then. I sold information however I like. If you have money, it’s yours. I still operate like that until today, but my relationship and adventure with Sungjin was… interesting enough to keep my mouth shut about Black Tie Society and convinced me to join them.

But thanks to you, Ms. Writer, people will know now.

I was invited to a big party. I don’t remember why a party was held, or by whom, I only remembered that I came alone. I asked Sungjin to attend it with me, but he said he has things to do.

I didn’t know he is a big, big mafia leader at that time.

Since I was alone and I have no friends at that party, I sat on the desk and befriend the bartender. He was mute. Thankfully I’m pretty good at sign language, so not long after he was sure I’m not enemy, we talked a lot. That’s how you get information, man. Within a minute, I already knew who’s the important person there, what they do, and why they were in the party. The others just assumed that I’m also mute since I don’t talk.

Wrong assumption to make, pals.

My ability, 『Big Brother』, grants me the power to know anything that is happened, spoken, written, or drawn by someone. You exchanged something on a dark alley far from my sight or talked to someone on the phone in a hushed voice—whoopsie, I’ve just heard that this celebrity was involved in that affair, this governor has been corrupting money from that fund, this did that. Unless you have some sort of telepathy to communicate, I would know almost everything. Sadly, I can’t read minds, and I’m physically weak, so I’m not almighty.

Come on, don’t stare at me like that, Miss. I _am_ pretty weak.

So, when I felt like I’ve talked enough, I stayed silent and focused on my drink. Trying to listen.

“『Big Brother』.”

To me, when I use my ability, it’s like I’m in a room full of TVs and radios that recording whatever thing they shown. I just need to tune in to the one I’m interested the most and store the rest to see later.

“Have you heard about Q? They said it’s lost.”

“Really? I thought Queen guarded it well.”

Now that was interesting.

“No, no, you don’t know what was actually happening inside the castle, do you? They say there’s a dispute…”

“With the Prince’s attitude, I could already tell.”

“But if Q is gone, then the kingdom will fall. After all, Q is their beloved treasure. Without Q the kingdom has no value.”

“Well, it is the strongest weapon ability-user could have.”

“We should talk later, I think there’s someone listening.”

_Fuck. Don’t stop talking!_

But they did, so the information flow stopped there.

A light tap was felt on my shoulder.

The bartender smiled at me, signing if I want more drink. I nodded solemnly.

I need to know more.

\--

“Can you tell me what the heck is Q and why haven’t I heard of it before?”

Two days later when I get back to Korea, Sungjin and I enjoyed our ice cream while sitting on the park bench, our usual place to meet before going to the rooftop to discuss matters. At that time, I trusted him enough to share things with. I wore my university jacket to appear normal, and thankfully Sungjin was reading the memo so instead his rather formal shirt, he chose a grey hoodie and jeans.

Neat.

“I have no idea as well. I’ll try to search into it later. For now, I just want to eat my ice cream.”

“That’s a priority,” he agreed.

We silently ate our own ice cream. I observed people walking by, the wind, butterflies. A dog passed in front of us. For a while, I felt like a normal college student, eating ice cream with his bro, just chilling. Yeah. How I would love that kind of life.

Sadly, the world doesn’t work like that.

“Uh, Jae?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to meet a friend and also tell you something.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Don’t be shocked, okay?”

“You can’t possibly like me, right?”

His face turned serious. “I’m sorry to crush your dreams, Jae, but that’s not it.”

“Is the person you want to introduce to me is your boyfriend?”

Sungjin sighed. “No. How do you know he’s a he?”

Cause I saw him.

A pretty lean guy was walking towards us. He’s good looking and has a beautiful smile, I don’t mind at all if he’s going out with Sungjin (sorry Wonpil, I know you’re his cousin now). The one that I personally find offensive was the hideous pink sweater he wore. That’s a full violation of fashion right there.

Seriously, where the heck did he find that?

“I’m Kim Wonpil, nice to meet you.”

“Call me Jae. Are you his boyfriend?”

That guy, Wonpil, hold his laugh. His eyes arched into a thin line. Wait, he’s cross-eyed! Really cute. 10/10 would date if I was Sungjin, but after he learns good fashion sense.

Sorry. Moving on.

So, despite Sungjin’s wonderful glare, I still eyed him with a grin, hiding my doubts. I love making friends so I could use them later, but trusting people? Not the kind of thing that I do. But if Sungjin trust him, I will.

“Sorry, but I’m his cousin.”

Wonpil used polite sentences and honorifics to me. I see Sungjin has said that I’m older, but after living overseas almost my whole life, I kinda hate it.

“Drop the honorifics and just talk casually to me.”

“Foreigner,” Sungjin nudged me.

“Hey, there’s another reason why I dyed my hair blond.”

Wonpil sat beside Sungjin, who gave him his ice cream and gleefully accept. They chatted for a while but I didn’t really care about the topic. All I saw was how they stare attentively when the other talks, the smile that appears afterwards.

“Are you one hundred percent sure you’re not dating? Cousins don’t do these things.”

“Then what are they doing?”

Wonpil’s tone was a pure, solid curiosity.

“Cousins strangle each other to death.”

“Been there,” Sungjin calmly said.

“It’s not fun if you’re the only person dying,” added Wonpil.

Should’ve guessed, actually. Sungjin alone is a monster. With his little girl around, no one stood any chance.

My eyes and Wonpil’s met, and I tried to send the message of ‘poor you’. He shrugged. ‘Used to it’.

“Actually, I’m asking Wonpil to come so you could consider something, but after hearing about Q, I’m proposing a new idea to both of you.”

“What’s Q?” Wonpil asked.

“That’s something we have to know by the end of the week. I will fill in the details to you later, Wonpiri, but for now you just have to agree.”

“Like a treasure hunt?”

“More or less.”

I have no reason to object. Even if we won’t find Q, the information I get after will be worth the trouble. Sungjin was pretty resourceful, and while I didn’t know who this Wonpil guy really is, I really appreciate free help. I like free things, cause I’m saving my money to buy myself fancy lunch.

Strangely, Wonpil nodded. Enthusiastic. “Cool. I like treasure hunt.”

“I hope you two could work together.”

“Let’s work together, Jae,” Wonpil said.

I could only grin hopelessly.

“I will be your friend, after you burn that ugly pink sweater.”


End file.
